


strands of hair rough between my fingers

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie/Eliot sex, trust, and hairpulling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strands of hair rough between my fingers

She rides him as they sit in an old leather chair, straddling him as she bites his neck and pulls his hair, digging her nails into deep marks on his shoulder and watching him wince at the pain, at giving up control.

She knows him, reads him better than she reads most people even; he needs this, he loves this, he's afraid to ask for even more of this.

She knows what she's doing, knows it's okay, but she asks him anyway; she wants to hear "yes, it's fine, I trust you completely," but he says "hell yeah" and that's good enough for now.

**Author's Note:**

> For the 3 sentence ficathon at http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html
> 
> for the prompt:  
>  Sophie Devereaux/Eliot Spencer, she pulls his hair but that's okay.


End file.
